


Kiss Me Because

by anniesardors



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Jay, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesardors/pseuds/anniesardors
Summary: "I think it would be a shame if I didn't at least get one kiss today."Fluffy little upstead oneshot for the #upsteadstpaddysday2021 challenge on Tumblr
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Kiss Me Because

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Happy Saint Patrick's Day! This little fic was written for the Upstead Saint Patrick's Day Challenge over on Tumblr. The prompt was "Kiss Me I'm Irish" and let me just tell you, this one was so fun. It's fluff. It's pure fluff and I have absolutely no apologies about it whatsoever.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I'm sorry, what is she wearing?"

"Hello to you too, Jay."

"Hi." Jay says impatiently, before repeating himself."What is she wearing?"

Hailey sighs from her spot in the kitchen, glancing over to the little girl in question who is happily playing on the floor in the living room. Jay had a court case on the docket that day that ended up taking longer than he expected. He left that morning while Hailey was still sleeping and never even made it into the district that day, getting home almost an hour after her. Now that he is finally walking in the door, a smile growing on his face when he sees his girls, he is finally seeing what Hailey dressed their eighteen-month-old daughter, Olivia, in for the day.

"Jay, it's just a Saint Patrick's Day shirt," Hailey explains, putting down the rag she was using to clean the tray of Olivia's high chair. "Kim got it for her the other week.

"She wore that to daycare?" He questions, his tone conveying disbelief. He shrugs off his suit jacket and loosens his tie before going to the living room to pick up the little girl, who happily babbles and yells "Dada" at the sight of her father.

"Lulu, what did you let mom put you in?" He sweetly asks the little girl, using his signature nickname for her. He rests her on his hip, his free hand poking at her shirt.

Normally, they both got Olivia ready and took her to daycare on their way to work, but since Jay had court today, Hailey was left to get the toddler ready on her own. She did not even give it a second thought when she got the little freckled girl ready this morning. She was vaguely aware that it was Saint Patrick's Day and she knew that Kim got Olivia a new shirt as a present. It was cute and Hailey thought Jay might even enjoy it.

That led to their baby girl being dressed in a bright green shirt that said "Kiss Me, I'm Irish" in large glittery gold letters.

But, clearly, her father was not a fan.

"I think she looks adorable," Hailey reasons as Jay walks into the kitchen with Olivia. Hailey lightly grabs the little girl's hand, waving it playfully, which makes Olivia screech with happy laughter.

"Oh, she is adorable." Jay scoffs, turning so Hailey can't reach Olivia, keeping her all to himself. Hailey smirks at his actions, but he rolls his eyes, wrapping his free hand protectively around Olivia's back. "But she wore a shirt that said "Kiss me I'm Irish" to daycare? Hailey, I don't want those other kids kissing my daughter. My little Lulu is not dating, ever."

"Jay, she's eighteen months old." Hailey deadpans him, but he ignores her, focusing on cooing over Olivia, making a fuss over her shirt, and whispering about 'how could your mother do such a thing.'

"You're dramatic, you know that?" Hailey rolls her eyes, grabbing the towel again to finish wiping down the high chair, but not without using it to lightly swat Jay's back.

"I'm trying to protect my daughter."

"I thought you would like it," Hailey tells him as she reconnects the tray back to the high chair. When she hears it click, she turns her head to look at Jay, who is still standing in the kitchen with Olivia in his arms. "I was trying to get her excited about her Irish heritage."

Jay makes an unamused face at her as he sways on the balls of his feet to keep Olivia happy. "I appreciate that, but maybe we try to celebrate some of the other traditions instead of the one where she invites random people to kiss her."

"Like what, the tradition where you all drink a ton or-?"

Jay opens his mouth to respond, but Olivia starts fussing and muttering "down", squirming in the way she does when she wants to be free to play on the floor. Jay walks back over to the living room to put Olivia down and watches for a moment as she happily toddles around on her chubby legs, taking rushed little steps back over to her toys.

"I think you're just jealous," Hailey calls out, leaning against the kitchen counter, watching as her husband just watches their daughter. He cocks his head at her, making his way back over to the kitchen to stand in front of her.

"Yeah, and why's that?"

"Well, you're Irish and no one's given you a kiss today," She shrugs nonchalantly, earning an amused chuckle from Jay.

"How do you know that?" His hands find their way to her hips and she instinctively leans forward, her own hands moving to rest on his chest.

"Well, I was still asleep when you left this morning. And so was Lulu. So, if you did get a kiss today, we're gonna have a problem."

His laugh is loud enough to catch Olivia's attention in the other room, causing both of her parents to giggle. When she resumes playing with some toy farm animals, Jay returns his attention to Hailey. "Don't worry. No one else kissed me today."

"Good," She hums.

"You know," He leans forward again, a devilish smile on his face as he snakes his arm around her waist. "I think it would be a shame if I didn't at least get one kiss today."

"Probably would be," Hailey leans back, teasing him, scrunching her face happily as he just laughs.

"Come on Hails. Kiss me."

"Because you're Irish?"

"Because I just really want you to kiss me,"

She can't say no to a request like that, so she lifts herself up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. As much as she has enjoyed teasing him, she has not had a kiss today either, and while she is Greek and this is not her holiday, she believes it would be a damn shame if she did not kiss her Irishman on Saint Patrick's Day.

He hums happily against her lips, letting his hand cup her cheek, and they almost forget where they are until they hear the happy giggles of Olivia, who has moved on from her farm animals and is now playing with a toy stethoscope that Will got her. Hailey laughs, resting her head against Jay's chest, and he just presses a kiss to her hair as they watch their daughter happily play.

"If you really wanted a kiss," Hailey looks back up at him, a teasing tone in her voice. "I could get you a shirt like Lulu's. That way you always get a kiss on Saint Patrick's Day."

"I need a ridiculous shirt to get a kiss from my wife?" He scoffs and she shrugs in his arms, causing him to shake his head. "I mean as long as you're the one who takes the shirt off me, I'm-"

"Jay!" Hailey playfully swats at his chest, trying to appear annoyed at his sexual comment with their daughter just a few feet away, but her laughter betrays her.

She raises up on her toes again, this time to press a chaste kiss to his cheek, before she untangles herself from his grasp and moves into the living room, kneeling next to their daughter to play with her. While Olivia is using the stethoscope to pretend to listen to her mother's heart, Hailey looks up at Jay with a sweet smile and softly says, "Don't worry. I'll always kiss you on Saint Patty's Day."

"Because I'm Irish?"

"Because I love you."

He just smiles as she returns her attention back to playing with Olivia. He takes in the scene for a moment before joining his girls, with only one thought on his mind.

Damn, is he lucky.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @anniesardors for more fics and to talk all things upstead!


End file.
